


下次暴雨

by NOhappy



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOhappy/pseuds/NOhappy





	下次暴雨

01.

 

天色太晚，没有归鸟，只有风吹向这条寂静漠然的泥路。天地间存有星点微弱火光，那是林臻东打燃了他手中的烟。

洪阔正在副驾驶睡着，他也没有睡得很熟，在半梦半醒之间，模糊隐约还惦记着让林臻东戒烟的事，“别…别抽了。”

火光被捻灭了，一切沉入了难以琢磨的孤冷之中。

 

02.

 

他们在旅行。  
说是旅行，其实也没有仔细打算。  
本来只是普通的争吵，引火索也不过是小事，可洪阔漫不经心地提起要独自去散散心之后，情况就开始偏离轨道了。

林臻东咬牙不肯，他砸了烟灰缸，尽力平静的问，“你想去哪？”  
洪阔没搭理他，瞟他一眼，冷笑了声，就往门的方向走。  
林臻东一把掐住了洪阔的手腕，又放慢语速问了一遍，“嗯？你想去哪？”现在他倒是显现出几分压抑的暴戾。  
洪阔摇摇头，只手臂用力，打算将手腕抽出林臻东的掌控。没成功，林臻东却得寸进尺的环抱住了他。  
“林臻东！放手。”  
洪阔不耐烦推他，没成想林臻东更加用力拥住，下巴放在他头顶，重重叹口气，委屈极了，仿佛刚刚那人不是他。他说：“别走，”可怜巴巴的又求，“要不带上我。”  
洪阔心道，你气场也变得太快了吧。  
没等洪阔多想，林臻东下一句就出来了，“你要和我在一块。”  
是理所当然的傲慢，洪阔没理解其中涵义只当是小孩子的玩闹。  
林臻东蹭蹭他发梢，缓缓补充，“不然就不松手啦！”  
洪阔觉得好笑，觉得面前的人像又幼又狂的大型犬。他没忍住笑，试着退了一下，却没挣脱成，直接被死死按在林臻东身上，磕得他脑门疼。洪阔疼得脾气也上来了，推不开，退不得。他磨磨牙张口就咬住林臻东锁骨那块皮肉。  
林臻东没想到他的男友也会咬人，愣了一下，就哇哇乱叫起来，“疼疼疼疼！洪阔疼！”洪阔没松口，呜咽几声，表示你松手我就松口。  
林臻东也闹，收缩双臂轻了力道抱得更紧，差点让洪阔窒息。

一推一搡的，当洪阔抬起头来的时候，林臻东开始吻他。

黄昏的暧昧颜色撒入，房间里染上柔媚的艳丽，一张印着大美新疆的图顺着日落的光晕停在他们脚下。

 

03.

 

他们的车熄火了，发出几声刺耳的噪音就不动弹了，停在荒野的路上。

林臻东没忍住骂了句脏话，心里烦躁的不行，又想起来洪阔骂人来来去去就傻逼这个词，瞬间觉得可有意思了。傻笑着去后备箱里扒拉出修理箱子，开开心心地到车头摸索，靠着微微月光，打开了车前盖。

洪阔刚被震醒，头有点晕，抬了下眼皮实在没力气，裹了裹厚毯子，小声喊了一句，“阿东？”

声音软乎乎的，还有点没睡醒的天真，林臻东想着可爱，回了句，“阿东修车啦。”

 

04.

 

在吵架的当天晚上他们就搭飞机到了新疆乌鲁木齐。  
林臻东晕机，一下飞机就吐的昏天黑地，眼前一阵发黑，扒着洪阔衣角勉强稳住身形。  
洪阔心疼他，给他拍背顺气，“算了，阿东我们回去吧。”  
林臻东是个倔脾气，他摇头却只能虚弱飘出一句话，“这就回去我就白吐了！”  
他还准备说些什么，苦着脸低下头又吐了。

洪阔带着个晕晕乎乎的傻大个简直寸步难行，他千辛万苦挪到一家旅馆前，到了房间里，只想把自己砸进床里好好休息下，顺带也把林臻东放到床上。  
林臻东抬眼哼哼，“阔哥？”  
洪阔没理他。他忘了林臻东是个你不理他，他越来劲的小孩。你冷淡，他得瑟。  
果然林臻东接着就叫，“阿阔哥哥？”  
洪阔翻身离他远了点。  
“阔阔哥哥？”  
洪阔烦了，拿起枕头就扔，“林臻东你是不是傻逼！”  
枕头正中红心――林臻东的脸。  
洪阔笑了起来，得意的耸耸肩，“好啦，阿东弟弟。”  
林臻东不开心了，爬起来去挠洪阔痒痒肉，一边挠一边咬牙切齿的喊，“阔阔哥哥！阔阔哥哥。”  
两个人闹了一下，以洪阔笑得腰软眯着眼求饶为结束。  
然后他们一起洗了个澡，在浴室里来了一发。林臻东是把洪阔抱在怀里操干的，他进入得极深，干得又极猛，洪阔实在受不住呜咽着射了出来。

林臻东帮着洪阔清理干净后两人实在没精力了，双双滚在一块儿睡了过去。

林臻东半夜冷醒了，发现自己和洪阔挤在一起睡滚到了床边上，马上就要掉下去。  
他抱着洪阔把他往中心拖，洪阔皱着脸呜了半声，踢开被子，衣袖被他蹭开了，露出一截有着不明显淤色的白皙手腕。

林臻东愣住了，过了一会伸出手小心翼翼的用指腹轻轻抚过。  
其实他早该明白，是自己掐住洪阔手腕所留下的伤害，自己会伤害洪阔，自己会害了洪阔。说不定，说不定――自己会害死洪阔。  
想到这一点的林臻东在这暖气开得足足的房间里，浑身发冷起来。从骨髓到筋肉，从尾椎到大脑，没入看不见光的漆黑里。恶意刺破了他皮囊，后怕与内疚挑起神经，他仿佛一个人行走。  
他的牙齿开始颤抖，他听见火苗燃烧，他看见鲜红血液，他想要叫喊，却发不出任何声音。空旷的，细雨的，轰鸣的。

洪阔睁开眼就看见林臻东颤抖不停，双目皆虚，马上就反应过来出了什么事，他一下子抱住了林臻东。洪阔是温暖的，是美好的，有着安心柔定的气息。  
林臻东在那魔怔般的感受里终于有了点人的想法，他在深渊里被洪阔拉住了。  
洪阔低声问，“你是不是又，”洪阔停顿了一下，他慢慢说：“那不怪你。”  
林臻东坚定摇了摇头，他尽力让自己看起来和平时无异，他说，“我没事。你快睡吧。”  
洪阔对这样的回答实在无可奈何，林臻东拒不承认，所以洪阔只能说，“好，我们一起睡吧。”  
他们互相说了晚安，一起闭上了眼睛却在黑暗里思考各自的心事。

这世上没有比他们两个更了解对方的人了，他们心知肚明。  
平静在顷刻就会被戳破，如针刺破肥皂泡，可是除了伪装，除了试探，他们又怎么能亲手剥开对方的伤口，哪怕是为了使之痊愈也不行。

那是是他们的终点，是不可商论的结果。  
他们迟早要面对，面对心里的刺，面对喉间的血。

可现在，还不是时候。

 

05.

 

半夜，温度突然猛降，凛冽寒意逼着人互相取暖依偎。  
洪阔缩进林臻东怀里，找了个舒舒服服的姿势躺好，他下午昏沉睡了太久，现在反而精神起来了。

他眯着眼睛，把被子裹得更紧，车后座有点硬，就算是铺了好几层毯子也没用。

这是个二手车，来到乌鲁木齐的第二天，在汽车市场上，林臻东死活要买，说是有缘。  
然后他们就走到了一块破烂陈旧的老地方，那是个存着一些稀奇古怪的小玩意的跳蚤市场。  
洪阔走不动道了，圆溜溜的眼睛巴巴的看着。  
行吧，林臻东无奈摊手屈服。

接着他们花了一下午，在风沙和太阳下淘了一堆奇怪东西。有林臻东看上的画有白兔子的毯子和说是要给洪阔的玩具，也有洪阔相中的黄色鲸鱼小枕头和觉得像林臻东的狐狸陶瓷罐子，还有其他的，像是日用品，水，还有些零食和蔬菜。这些被一股脑的塞进有缘二手车的后备箱里，满满当当。  
洪阔托着下巴想，觉得应该还淘个小冰箱，林臻东否决了，“哎呀阿阔，塞不下啦！”

吃喝问题解决，又想着怎么睡，一个人可以在车前座将就，两个人呢？  
他们改了一下车，调了一下后座，把后座放平。他们两个蜷缩起来抱在一块儿是可以勉强睡下的。

如同现在这样，他们两紧紧相拥，被子这方小天地里热烘烘的。  
洪阔睡不着，他睁着眼睛发呆，看看车顶，看看林臻东睡觉，或者是透过车窗看看新疆的夜空，那里只有几棵很亮的遥远星星。像是澄澈清明的一碗水落下几尾发光的鱼，干净又通透。

“要是流星就好了。”洪阔小声的叹息，林臻东睁开眼哼了一下，死死抱住洪阔，回复了一句，“会有的。”

洪阔从被子里探出手来，轻轻虚晃了一下，像是擦过那迟早会来的流星。

 

06.

 

林臻东早知道洪阔开车有点彪，只是低估洪阔在这小破路上也不改作风，速度升到天上去。小破车颠来颠去，差点没把林臻东甩飞。  
“阿阔阿阔，你冷静！”  
“阿东弟弟，哥哥带你体验飞一般的快乐。”  
然后刹车踩到底，前面一只小白羊走过。  
林臻东没注意，头撞到车座，他不开心了，虽然也没多疼。哼哼唧唧的，他别过脑袋不理洪阔，也不正眼看他。

洪阔看着那只羊，羊对他咩咩叫着。  
自在的模样，悠闲缓慢，倒像是个留着长胡子老头儿。  
一番想像觉得有趣，洪阔咧开嘴笑了。他眨眨眼，像是突然想到了什么，不急不慢的松开了方向盘，扭头凑进林臻东，发音清楚，“喵。”

靠――  
林臻东没防住，脸瞬间就红了，逃一样地撞开车门就跑。  
他捂着脸蹲在路旁草丛里叫嚷，“洪阔你别过来！”心里数落：这男人太可怕了，啊洪阔睫毛好长。同时林臻东也忍不住顶个大红脸竖起耳朵仔细听着车里声响，见真没了动静又伸长脖子着急地喊，“唉洪阔你别真不理我啊！”

然后他们在车子里做了一次，林臻东吮咬着洪阔稚嫩的乳头，掐着他精瘦的腰，不知轻重的往里撞，浴着新疆凉意的空气和初生的风沙达到了灭顶的高潮。

 

07.

 

车停在了湖边。

一弯小湖，铺着尖锐的碎石头，湖旁长着细草，草里点缀几片花。波光粼粼的，洪阔打发林臻东去拿相机拍照。他自己脱了鞋袜，赤脚踩上，石头硌脚，又疼又痒。  
他胳膊上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，像是有人拿指甲抓过黑板。  
洪阔对自己说，如果能够踩着石头走到湖里，一切会和以前一样，一切都会好起来的。

林臻东在后备箱里翻找，一面念叨相机相机一面寻找，终于在犄角旮旯里发现相机踪影，他拿着相机回头，却发现洪阔下半身已经没入湖水里。

“洪阔！你在做什么？！”

洪阔站在湖中，他听到呼喊，停住脚步，如梦方醒。湖水里的尖锐石头可能划伤了他，可能又有点什么东西伺机撕咬他。水里漆黑一片，他浑身僵硬。  
洪阔想笑，又实在害怕，整张脸拉扯出盲目的愉悦。他看向林臻东，对他挥手，“阿东你看，我没事啦，我已经不怕了。”  
我已经不怕尖锐的东西，不怕水了，我没事了，你也会没事的。一切都会好起来的。  
他努力微笑着，好像这样就可以抵消所有恐惧。

林臻东实在怕极了，他又恐慌也愤懑，既无助又难过。他用毯子包裹死死着湿漉漉的洪阔，给洪阔换下湿衣服，擦干身体，自己却颤抖个不停，也忘了自己全身也是湿的。  
他确实被惊吓到了，过了好久才找回自己声音，开口都是嘶哑的，“你别吓我了。”  
“我在，我没事了。”洪阔那时一心想要克服自己的恐惧，证明自己没事，他们没事，一切都会好起来的，现在回想起来简直不可理喻。  
“洪阔！”林臻东想说得可多了，他想说你不用这样隐瞒，你不用强迫自己克服，他还想说，这一切都怪我。可他最后只叫了洪阔的名字。  
洪阔似乎冷静了，他说，“那一切都不怪你。”  
什么都不怪你，你不用自责，那不过是个意外。  
林臻东知道这些话外音。他垂头，他在他自己的世界里出不来了，一遍遍的回想站在湖水里的洪阔，受伤躺在赛道边的洪阔，他用此惩罚自己，害怕和绝望也如影随形的束缚他。  
那天他就伤害了洪阔，现在他依旧没有办法保护洪阔。可是他和洪阔彼此了解，合作默契，心灵相通。洪阔挑个眉他都知道洪阔接下来的会说什么，洪阔对他也是一样。  
所以他和洪阔必须是搭档，是爱人，他在沉默中找回了一丝清醒，他从自己的地狱回到人间。

他有了点底气来，低声说，“也许吧。”

可林臻东无论如何思考，后悔，或是自责，到他从没想过和洪阔分开，过各自的人生，这个念头在他的脑海里就不存在。在他的潜意识里自己和洪阔是绑在一块儿的，是枝桠交错为一体的两棵树。  
他还没有意识到，他和洪阔，是可以是分开的。

洪阔拎出了几件干净衣服给他换了，林臻东就在后座睡了，他看起来有点疲惫不堪。

他们在等破晓，等黎明，等第二天的到来。

 

08.

 

初晨，太阳斜上，混沌的荒野倒是清明了起来。  
洪阔看差不多到时间了，停了车，敲了敲后座，叫林臻东起床。  
林臻东平时就有些大少爷脾气，早上起不来，就要洪阔抱着哄。  
洪阔也算是有耐心，一遍遍的叫，一遍遍的哄。  
可没想到今天林臻东蹬鼻子上脸，借着早上要来一发。  
洪阔没忍住一气之下把林臻东按进毯子里，字正腔圆的骂：“林臻东，你傻逼。”  
林臻东头晕晕的，眯着眼没反抗。手脚都是软软的，提不起精神，也没开口继续捉弄。

洪阔也发现了不对劲，他试探着，“阿东？”

林臻东没回应，他想开口的可是说不出话来，只能微弱的摇摇头。

洪阔开始紧张，他想起来那天林臻东穿着湿衣服呆了半天。洪阔伸手摸了摸他额头，滚烫的不行，热的像是沙漠里的蒸汽。  
他去翻后备箱，又想起来他们根本没带任何药。

手心里残留的温度把洪阔的内心灼出一个大洞，冒出来一点点疼痛和不知名的情绪，这种感觉很微妙，无助，落寞，还有其他的什么，他负面的情绪开始逐渐撕咬他，担心和慌乱打搅了他整个思想。

 

09.

 

中途林臻东醒了过来，他躺在后座，身上被好好的盖上厚被子，脖子下也塞进了鲸鱼枕头，整个身体都暖暖和和的。他像是忘记发生了什么，迷迷糊糊的问，“阿阔我们去哪里？”  
“去医院。”  
林臻东一听便挣扎着坐了起来，他叫嚷，“我不！”他声音沙哑，透着虚弱的固执，还伴随小声咳嗽。  
“没用！”洪阔心里乱的很，说话也有点重。他担心林臻东的身体，也恼怒自己的过错，听到林臻东的声音不免更加急躁。  
“你说要看看新疆的流星的，洪阔。”林臻东急切的爬了起来。他攀着车座旁，头疼得像是脑子里有个锤子敲打似的。  
他说，“我们看流星就好了，看了流星就会好的。”  
说完这话，就算是林臻东如何不清醒，也闭嘴了，他怎么能把希望寄托在这些事上？他怎么能――这样说出来？  
如果他都这样不知所措，那洪阔呢？在鬼门关前走了一回的洪阔呢？  
自我的责问和身体的迷茫眩晕彻底使他沉默了。  
他没资格开口了。

同时他也把洪阔点醒了，洪阔现在才明白，就像林臻东要看流星，而自己走入水里一样，他们居然把希望寄托于此。

可笑，可悲。

应该怎么做呢，到底应该怎么做呢？还有办法吗？还有能够挽回的地步吗？  
在黑暗里摸索，拒不承认，他们是不是打着关心和爱的幌子早就迷失了。

洪阔看向前方，前路漫漫，风沙阵阵。

飘渺，毫无意义。

 

10.

 

林臻东不在说话了，似乎放弃了那无谓的流星，他只是平白的发呆。感觉到车子停了下来，林臻东费力问了句，“怎么了？”  
“有只羊。”洪阔声音冷静，完全听不出来他之前还急躁得差点拆了方向盘。洪阔瞟他一眼，“你躺好。”  
林臻东缩回去，也不忘补一句，“阿阔，我们等等。”  
“好。”

车子里又寂静了，沙沙的落雨打到车顶，叮铃叮铃的，有点吵，也更像是人间。

林臻东给自己盖好了被子，迷迷糊糊的想，那天也下雨了。  
鲜红一片的土地，风沙狭卷的赛道，旁人的哭喊声。赛车滑出赛道翻滚，雨没有停，在他的视野里只有痛苦。  
他固执认为是自己过错，一切都是因为自己，他要为此负责任。如果他要是更加谨慎更加认真，如果――  
可这一切没有如果，事实就是他伤害了洪阔，他因为自己的失误害的洪阔差点丢了命。  
那次的恐惧和自责使他对自己产生了怀疑，而对于一个赛车手来说，这点怀疑是致命的。  
他无从得知洪阔是否也被这场事故所影响，洪阔本人咬定自己没有任何事，但是在日后朝夕相处中，林臻东也窥探到一二。  
这个被洪阔掩盖着的事故已经快成了林臻东终生的梦魇，是车道上的鬼怪，是痛苦的伤疤。

他在等待中控住不住的回想着，回想着一切。可能是因为生病，他只觉得全身都是痛苦的。  
也许是有雨的吧，也许是有鲜血的，可能很残酷，很绝望，可他现在实在太困倦了，一切都开始模糊，裸露出白色的晕圈。

他听见洪阔敲着方向盘的声音，也听见雨落在车顶，还有洪阔说，“别想了。”  
林臻东轻轻点头，他是偶尔是听洪阔话的。他果真没在想，大脑里只是一片茫茫白色。  
世界被放大，时间被拉长，那些像是梦魇一般的事物，在他闭上眼睛的黑暗里，像是被风吹走了，越来越模糊，也想不起来什么了。  
他停下了追逐审视那些事物的脚步，任凭迷茫和困意吞噬。

毛毛细雨，羊慢悠悠的晃荡吃草，洪阔敲着方向盘等，一下一下的，像是时钟嘀嗒。  
他沉静着，不发一言。

 

11.

 

洪阔一路狂飙，在半夜把林臻东送进了医院。无论精神还是身体洪阔都太累了，脚踩到地面时只想深深睡一觉，可他还是等到亲眼看见针头插入林臻东的血管，才安心一点，他心上的那被烫伤的洞才不会吐露恶意。

直直注视针头刺破皮肉，可他什么也没有想到，没有想到锋利铁片，没有想到有棱角的石头，他只默默的注视着，没有恐惧，没有嘲讽，没有恶意。  
洪阔似乎想不起来了，想不起他在那段漫长的日子里痛苦挣扎，选择一个人独自承受的伤口。他似乎遗忘了他曾经亲眼看着自己胸腹被锋利石块所刮开流出血液，被无数的针扎到血管青紫没有地方下手，还有伤口愈合时疼痛到撒谎说，“阿东，我不疼。”  
他的病症和恐惧仿佛已经埋藏在过去的黑暗里，会随着时间越来越淡。

见林臻东叫着他名字睡着了，洪阔松了口气，牵住了林臻东没有打针的手，他紧绷的神经可稍微歇一会。  
现在洪阔还没有意识到，不过也许明天也许后天，他就明白了。  
一切都过去了，不会再有暴风雨了。

 

12.

 

林臻东醒了，躺在医院的病床上，鼻腔里是消毒水的味道。他茫然的扫过这间病房，视线落在落在了洪阔身上。  
他们还是没有看到流星，以后会有机会，可这不重要了。  
洪阔趴在床边睡着了，头发都翘了起来。他们手还是牵着的。  
林臻东轻轻摸了一下洪阔的发梢，有点新疆的温暖和赛道上的凌厉。他闭上眼睛，病初愈时的沉沉疲倦使他依旧困倦。

窗外阳光大好，树桠沙沙，白云朵朵，有些微凉的风吹过初生的枝叶。

 

【end】

 

这是路书里的故事，哈哈哈哈ooc也要趁电影没有上映之前赶快放出来，有一点点相近也是我赚了啦啦啦

希望大家喜欢这个故事，希望瑜昉也顺利生崽！

和大家一起磕臻阔、瑜昉真是太好啦！


End file.
